Heatblast
Heatblast is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite from the star Pyros. Appearance Heatblast is a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright inner magma body covered by a dark red or brown rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have slight oval like design with only two toes and one back toe. Heatblast wore the prototype Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Gwen as Heatblast differs slightly from Heatblast's original male form. In this form, she was leaner, her chest was larger, and her face was longer and more curved. Her forearms were considerably skinnier than regular Heatblast's. She wears the prototype Omnitrix symbol on her chest. Four year old Heatblast looks the same as 10 year old Heatblast in the original series, but with a much thinner body, oversized head and much higher-pitched voice. When infected with a cold virus, Heatblast's fire and lava turn blue and replaces his pyrokinetic powers with cryokinetic powers instead. In Ultimate Alien, Heatblast's appearance is slightly altered. His eyes were no longer connected to the fire on his head. The rocks over his body were darker, and their pattern was different, with fewer rocks covering his inner lava body. His voice sounds like Jetray's, except deeper. Heatblast wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In The Forge of Creation, 10 year old Heatblast was almost unchanged from his appearance in the original series. However, his eyes were not connected to the fire around his head, and the white in his Omnitrix symbol was changed to green. In Omniverse, Heatblast looks the same as in Ultimate Alien, only his eyes are once again connected to the fire on his head like in the original series and now his shoulder plates slightly tilt up. 16 year old Heatblast is taller and much more muscular then his 11-year-old self. Heatblast wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Angry Heatblast.png|4 year old Heatblast in Don't Drink the Water Heatblast in original series.png|10 year old Heatblast in the original series Gwen_10_as_Heatblast_001.png|10 year old Gwen as Heatblast in Gwen 10 Heatblast Live Action.jpg|10 year old Heatblast in Race Against Time 10_Heatblast_UA.png|10 year old Heatblast in Ultimate Alien Heatblast_Kevin.png|11 year old Kevin as Heatblast in Framed 205894 499298203416280 604189223 n.PNG|11 year old Heatblast in Omniverse Heatblast-UA-EP23.PNG|16 year old Heatblast in Ultimate Alien Alpha Heatblast.png|Alpha Heatblast Heatblastdda.png|Heatblast in Destroy All Aliens Future_heatblast.JPG|30 year old Heatblast in Ben 10,000 Powers and Abilities Heatblast has the ability to generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from his body. He can form fire into any shape that he chooses. He can enhance the fire in his hands for flaming punches. Heatblast can also breathe fire streams. Heatblast's fire can become hot enough that it could melt a tank in Viktor: The Spoils, and another time melted a road, almost burying Vilgax in boiling tar in Secrets, and once even burying Vilgax in the ground up to his shoulders in The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2. In the Protector of Earth Timeline, Heatblast has shown the ability to create fire beams and can rapidly wield fire sparks, as well as throw crescents of fire and launch fire meteors. Heatblast can make his flames explosive, explaining why his fire tended to blow things up on a regular basis. Heatblast can create a small fire board on which he can ride at high speeds by launching fire backwards like an engine. On this board, he has enough skill to ride in a continuous circle, as shown in Monster Weather. Heatblast is fireproof, as well as heat resistant and invulnerable to magma. Interestingly, he is also cold resistant and ice proof. According to Dwayne, Heatblast is capable of limited terrakinesis by channeling fire through the ground. One result of this capability is the ability to surf through the air on a board of rock. Heatblast has enhanced strength and durability, enough to hold his own with his fists against Dr. Viktor, making the latter stumble several steps backwards. In Showdown: Part 1, it was revealed that Heatblast can swim and use his powers underwater, but with a very low intensity. It is revealed in Side Effects that Heatblast, when infected with a cold virus, has his powers reversed, his pyrokinesis becoming cyrokinesis, and him being constructed of icy fire rather than regular fire. Weaknesses ﻿If exposed to enough water or fire extinguishing substance, Heatblast's fire is extinguished, and must wait until he is hot again to use his fire abilities properly again. When under the effects of a cold, Heatblast's body and flames turn to blue and give him cryokinesis (ability to create and control ice). Despite these new powers, Heatblast works completely "unfunctional" to his fiery nature and the cold still prejudiced his health a lot, so it's still technically a "weakness", albeit Ben made an excellent use of this newfound power in that episode. Heatblast's fire attacks are useless against its natural predator, Crabdozer. Original Series *Heatblast first appeared in And Then There Were 10, **Heatblast accidentally started a forest fire, but stopped it afterwards. *In Washington B.C., **Heatblast saved some people from a burning building and caught some crooks. *In Permanent Retirement, **Heatblast defeated the Limax. *In'' Tourist Trap, **Heatblast trapped the Megawhatts. *In ''Kevin 11, **Heatblast stopped Kevin from crashing two trains. Kevin also absorbed Heatblast's powers. *In The Alliance, **Heatblast saved a hospital from a landslide and battled Rojo. *In Side Effects, **Heatblast defeated Clancy and his cockroaches. *In Secrets, **Heatblast battled Vilgax and his drones. **Later, Heatblast escaped Vilgax's ship. *In The Big Tick, **Heatblast failed to defeat The Great One. *In'' Framed,'' **Kevin used Heatblast to rob a mint and to fight Ben as Diamondhead. **Kevin used him again to fight Ben as Four Arms until being launched into the air and turning into Stinkfly. *Heatblast appeared 5 times in Back With a Vengeance. **Heatblast was used when Ben unlocked the Master Control. **Heatblast appeared in a photo. **Heatblast was used to see which alien could spit the best loogie. **Heatblast was used to escape Kevin and Vilgax. **Heatblast battled a null guardian. *In Ben 10,000, **An alternate timeline Heatblast battled Vilgax. *In Midnight Madness, **Heatblast destroyed a mall while sleepwalking. *In Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures, **Heatblast rebelled against Kane North. *In Monster Weather, **Heatblast battled S.A.M. *In The Visitor, **Heatblast battled Xylene. *In Don't Drink the Water, **Four year old Heatblast defeated Hex and accidentally turned him into a baby. *In Ken 10, **An alternate timeline Heatblast was used by Ben 10,000. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2), **Heatblast made a barricade hoping that the Negative 10 will not gain access to the Mt. Rushmore base. *Heatblast was used in the second version of Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix, **Heatblast defeated Animo and accidently activated the Omnitrix's Self-Destruct Mode. *In Gwen 10, **Gwen as Heatblast drew her name in the sky with fire, to Ben's chagrin (as he states, it took him a month to learn to do that). *In Ben 10: Race Against Time, **An alternate timeline Heatblast easily defeated Eon's minions. Alternate Future In the Ben 10,000 Timeline, 30 year old Heatblast is close similar to original Heatblast and has two mini volcanoes on his shoulders, his chest and body are bigger. Ultimate Alien *Heatblast returned to Ultimate Alien in The Forge of Creation, **Ten year old Heatblast battled Kevin and NRG. *In Viktor: The Spoils, **Heatblast defeated King Viktor. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, **Heatblast's powers are used by Ultimate Ben 10,000 to fight Eon. *In The Ultimate Sacrifice, **Heatblast melted Sentient Ultimate Big Chill's ice. *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, **Heatblast was seen in a flashback and then used by Alpha. *In The Beginning of the End, **Heatblast flew to Sir George and tried to stop him fighting Vilgax. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, **Heatblast helped Sir George battle Vilgax. Omniverse By 16 year old Ben *Heatblast returned to Omniverse in A Jolt from the Past, **Heatblast chased and stopped Corvo. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 1, **Heatblast tried to attack Khyber, but was thrown away by Crabdozer. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, **Heatblast made a brief appearance when Ben thought the Omnitrix would turn him into something else if he tried to turn into Heatblast, and was promptly defeated by Crabdozer. *In Malefactor, **Heatblast battled Buglizard and later to hastily make his way to the Proto-TRUK. *In Store 23, **Heatblast battled Dimension 23's Tetrax and Sevenseven. *In Showdown: Part 1, **Heatblast tried to put out Pakmar's burning truck. Pakmar shouted to Heatblast that it was barbecue and he tried to tell Rook but Rook already blasted the tire causing the truck, Heatblast, and Pakmar to crash into the lake. Heatblast saved Pakmar from drowning. *In T.G.I.S., **Heatblast battled Lumier. By 11 year old Ben *In Trouble Helix, **Heatblast battled Malware. Appearances Naming and Translations Online Games *Battle Ready *Blockade Blitz *Critical Impact *Krakken Attack *Savage Pursuit *Saving Sparksville *Ben 10 Omniverse: Alien Unlock *Wrath of Psychobos Video Games Protector of Earth Heatblast.jpg|Heatblast in Protector of Earth Heatblast wins racing.jpg|Heatblast in Galactic Racing Heatblast in omniverse the video game.png|Heatblast in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Ben 10: Protector of Earth Heatblast is one of the two aliens that are given from the beginning, Four Arms is the other, as you unlock combos you use him at his full strength. You will also need his abilities to run though fire or absorb it and glide short distances. Ben 10: Galactic Racing Heatblast is a playable racer in the game. Ben 10: Omniverse Heatblast is a playable alien in the game (by both 11-year-old and 16-year-old Ben). Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Heatblast is a playable alien character in the game (only on 3DS). Punch Time Explosion XL Heatblast is one of the aliens used by 10-Year old Ben. Toys Ben 10 *4" Heatblast *Heatblast (battle version) *Heatblast (DNA Alien) *Metamorfigure Heatblast (flashlight) Ben 10: Alien Force *Alien Creation Figures from (Ben 10) Heatblast and Wildmutt *Mini Creation Chamber Packs Upchuck (Original) and Green Heatblast (translucent) in green storage chamber Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Alter Aliens **Ben to Nanomech and Heatblast to Upchuck **Ben to Stinkfly and Wildvine to Heatblast *Combo Packs 3 Heatblast, Swampfire and Ultimate Swampfire *Haywire Figures Heatblast Upchuck Ben 10: Omniverse *4" Heatblast *11 year old Heatblast Omnikit Figure Trivia *Heatblast was the first alien Ben ever transformed into. *When 10 year old Ben turned into Heatblast in The Forge of Creation, his eyes weren't connected to his head. *Heatblast in Ultimate Alien closely resembles Alan, only taller and not as skinny. *In Tourist Trap, it is shown that Heatblast's tongue is made of fire. *When Heatblast's fire was put out in the original series, his head closely resembled Iron Man's masks. *Heatblast has the same transformation sequence as Feedback and Four Arms. See Also */Gallery/ *Heat Jaws (fusion of Ripjaws and Heatblast) Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Live-action aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Fire Alien Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Flying Aliens Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens